vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Euryale)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders, first appearing as one of the Servants materialized in the Okeanos singularity. Her true name is Euryale, the middle child of the three Gorgon sisters, a perfect goddess born from humanity's wishes for ideal, eternal idols. She was banished to the Shapeless Isle by Athena alongside Stheno and Medusa, where they remained for some time, protected by Medusa until she ultimately transformed into Gorgon, the Queen of Magical Beasts, and consumed her elder sisters. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B. 6-C with Eye of the Euryale Name: Archer, Euryale Origin: Fate/hollow ataraxia/Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Divine Spirit, Archer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Mind Manipulation (Can charm men and women with her voice), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Her divine nature grants her absoluteness of mind, repelling mental interference), Immortality (Type 1) | All previous abilities, plus Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (On her own, Euryale is helpless and vulnerable to attack from even ordinary humans, being one of the weakest beings in the world, needing Medusa's help to survive) | Wall level (As a Servant, her capabilities are actually boosted by her class, bringing her to the lowest rank of Strength, a level at which comparable Servants can casually crush human skulls in a single hand). Island level with Eye of the Euryale (A B-rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that fires a powerful arrow that can "pierce the heart of any male", specializing in damage and should thus be at least comparable to the attacks of the average Servant) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Should be comparable to even the weakest Servants, who are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Below Average Human level | Wall level Stamina: Average. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Her bow. Intelligence: Due to being secluded on an island for most of her life and being protected by Medusa, Euryale lacks proper combat experience. She is more sturdy as a Servant and can presumably hold her own long enough for help to arrive despite being called one of the weakest beings in the world. Weaknesses: Euryale is virtually helpless on her own. | Euryale cannot fight in spirit form and lacks any combat experience. Noble Phantasms Eye of the Euryale: Goddess's Gaze: Euryale's Noble Phantasm, which captivates brave warriors of all kinds with a single, shining arrow fired from Euryale's bow, charming male opponents and piercing her target's heart to kill them with a single blow whether they be a human or a god. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. With her exceptionally high rank of A+, Euryale can stay materialized in the world even after the death of her Master and draw upon high amounts of magical energy to use her Noble Phantasm without issue. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Euryale's divine nature grants her an exceptional rank of A, completely negating all but the strongest and oldest spells of the Age of Gods and rendering her effectively completely immune to any magecraft in the modern era. Personal Skills Alluring Nightingale: A skill possessed by those with naturally beautiful voices, which they can use to charm others as a declaration of their position of authority. Against women, this makes Euryale's words alluring, allowing her to easily charm others, but it can be negated by Magic Resistance or resisted by those with a strong enough will. Bloodsucking: One of the powers of a vampire, which allows Euryale to replenish her health, magical energy, and stamina by drinking the blood of others. While it is effective regardless of who it's used on, it grants the most energy when Euryale drinks the blood of her beloved sister. Goddess' Divine Core: The divinity of an existence designated as a perfect goddess at the moment they were born, granting Euryale the effects of the Divinity skill, allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to its rank, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. It also grants her absoluteness of her body and mind, repelling mental interference, and prevents her body from growing any older or changing in shape due to caloric intake. Goddess' Whim: A goddess' nature manifested as a skill, granting a variety of different skills to Euryale when utilized, such as temporarily increasing her own performance. Key: Divine Spirit | Servant Gallery Euryale FGO.png|Euryale in Fate/Grand Order Euryale FGO2.png|Euryale's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Euryale FGO3.png|Euryale's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Euryale FGO4.png|Euryale's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Trash and the Gang (Five Nights At Freddy's) The Gang’s Profile (Divine Spirit Euryale was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Bow Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Vampires Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users